The Wild New Member
by Moon Horse's Daughter
Summary: What do you get with the crew , an Island that's ancient ,has powerful, wild horses, and a teenager who plays Gaurdian? A lot of adventure. Rated M for language, and other


Okay ! Well . This is my absolute first FanFic. so I hope you enjoy as well this happens before Sanji comes in so don't worry there's a good reason for it too so Happy Reading! The Begining Of Things " Bitch! I don't want ta hear it ! Hand them over or suffer the cosequences later ye' hear me old hag ," a man's voice roared throughout the small house . Behind a closed door a young teenager held two young children closely while trying to ignore the yelling and screaming that came from outside and down the hall . " It's going to be alright , I promise I won't let him take you away from us I sware ; no matter what we'll always be together.", a soothing voice whispered with determination written in her wild eyes . " Chrissy ? Is Grandy alright ? I'm too scared to check.", a terrified boy whimpered out ; his topaze eyes wide and filled with tears as he clung tightly to her baggy t-shirt . Chris sighed inwardly , tired and mainly fustrated that he wouldn't leave them in alone . It's his fault for everything ! Why should he get custody of them when all he does is get drunk , becomes exceptionally abusive , and tries to kill me . She thought in pure discust " You betrayed and abbandoned us when we needed you the most . . . you are no Father and no sweet man with problems. . . all you are is a coward and a sick bastard !", she mummbled under her breath while anger and rage ran through her veins but took a deep ,uneasy breath while stroking the lad's back gently and held a sleeping girl in her arms at the time. " You should rest Nicola, you look like Hell and tommorow will be long.", she said gently as she tried to calm herself down. " I can't ! I'm . . I'm too scared too . . . I. . I mean what if . . . . what if he.". he shivered pressing his face into her stomach unable to finish. Chris wrapped her free arm securly around his fragile form and held him close to her. " Lay your head against me little one , I'll make sure he doesn't come near you at all nor her ." she said looking at the girl then back to him " I will be here still when you awake now be quite and sleep okay .", she said tiredly and a little authoritive towards him. Nicola looked at her yet sighed and layed his head down in her lap then fell into a restless sleep. Chris watched him for a while then turned her gaze onto the little angle in her arm ; seeing how much in comparison they where. Both haveing the same eye color yet Nicola's eyes were darker by a little while her's were lighter. She also saw how his shoulder length , wavy , brownish red hair was lighter than his sister's , while her's was deep maroonish brown that stopped at her elbows .Chris smiled weakly but frowned emiediatly , hearing the door open slowly . She tensed up yet felt the presents of a gentle , kendrid spirit than a heart breaking betrayer and relaxed a little . " Are you alright Ebony ? ", she asked ; a hint of worry in her voice . The old woman smiled a toothy grin . I'm alright child but almost lost my cool back there ." She smirked " Nearly took a fryin pan to his blasted , ugly head ." she murmmered while chuckling , Chris noded " That's understandable yet . . . I would think it would be best for us to leave and find a better place which is safer for us to live prosperly and in peace without dealing with that comfounded Ass ." Ebony sighed " Child I am old and wherever we go he would follow until he finally gets what he wants and even though he may seem to be nothing more than a greedy , airheaded bimbo; he's smart but will always be a pathetic Jackass for the rest of his life to us." Chris cracked a weak grin at her yet sighed . " I'm surprised that you haven't claimed me as his daughter why is that ?" she asked with closed eyes . The old woman stayed silent for a while " When the time comes , everything will be revealed ." Chris looked at her tiredly but nodded ; knowing her grandmother had reasons for being this way . " You should rest Old Healer, dawn will rise soon.", Ebony layed her gentle but wise, navy blue eyes on her beloved grandchildren and sighed inwardly; seeing little resemblance between them. Your father and Johanna would be very proud of you my wild child. She thought, smiling tiredly then turned to leave; with her hand on the doornob she stopped " Chris?", the young girl raised her head to look at the long, silvery, midnight haired woman infront of her and took a light breath. " Yes Ebony?", She smiled; not looking back " Get some sleep as well for tommorow will be long and hard.",Chris snorted in agreement as she watched her grandmother leave the room quietly and shut the door behind her. Chris layed her head on the wall behind her and sighed deeply I want this to end badly I'm getting sick of it.", she grumbled under her breath ; she felt sleep come over her and excepted it , falling into a dreamless sleep. The moon glowed brightly over the ocean ; casting shadows across the large deck of the Mary-Go , that sailed across silently and peacful. A lone man sat in the high crows nest bored as could be yet felt peace for some odd reason. " What a beautiful night.", he whispered , grinning to himself but then frowned I hope we find land soon. I'm just itching for a battle." he thought in fustration ; clenching his fisted hand tightly " I wish I had a companion to train with then I wouldn't be dieing from boredom and longing to cut something in half all the time gyahh!". he snarled yet sighed ; unclenching his hand and stared up into the star filled night " For now . . . . I'll just have to do with what I got but until then.", he layed his hands behind his head and crossed his long legs out infront of him then smirked. " Snoozin time." he whispered , closeing his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. I hope you liked it and trust me it's going to get better and better but until then See Yah! 


End file.
